Paranoia of the Undead
by janaycullen1918
Summary: In the year of 2012, an unidentified terrorist has been spreading an unknown disease that the continental US- starting with the northern states. See how Bella Swan and others fight to stay alive against the paranoia of the undead.
1. Prolouge

Paranoia of the Undead

There's that one peaceful moment in time where you think everything is normal … until it's not. When you start seeing the people you grew up with become raving mad cannibals, you start thinking that everything you've known has come to a screeching halt; when you start seeing and thinking of the unbelievable, the impossible, the things that you only hear about in the scary stories around the camp fire.

I'm Bella Swan, and this has become my life.


	2. Chapter 1

Paranoia of the Undead

CHAPTER 1 BPOV

Being trapped in a small classroom with seven other people- some you want to kill, some you don't give a shit about, and others die or kill for- is very trying on 17-year-old girl's psyche.

I laid underneath my biology lab table, huddled as close to the corner as possible, and trying to muffle the screams of teens & of teachers and the groans & moaning the unknown cannibals, is a horrible experience. It started out as normal wet, cold, and dreary day at Forks High. Meeting up with my best girl-friend and pseudo-sister, Alice Brandon, in the parking-lot. Alice and I were the loners of the school. We might be quiet and keep to ourselves, but mess with us or our families and you might just get lucky and end up in the hospital. Alice and I've known each other since before we were born. Our mothers, Renee' and Mary, were childhood friends and had dreams of their kids growing up being the best of friends.

I digress.

It was a regular Friday; advanced classes were easy, especially in a small town. During 5thperiod AP Biology, Mrs. Cope was making an announcement about something or the other , when she was interrupted by screaming & moaning. Then, she started screaming, " _No, no! Help! Stop! Help me!_" then everything went deathly silent until Tanya Denali – slutty blonde-headed bimbo, that was, essentially, smart enough to get advanced classes – started screeching in her shrill, nasally voice," OMG! We are like so going to like die today! I am like way to pretty to like die!"

"Tanya, I swear to all that is good and holy, shut the fuck up." I said.

"Why, I am like way prettier than you, Ugly Duckling. Why don't we send you and your little lesbian girlfriend, Brandon, to go check out what's like happening." She retorted.

"Fine, whatever. I'll do it just so I can save my poor, sensitive ears from bleeding." I responded as I got up from my crouched positioned under the desk. Ali, being called out by the stupid skank, came with me. The only weapons we had were the bloody, but sharp scalpels we were using to dissect a dogfish- a small shark- to protect ourselves from whatever was terrorizing the school. Whatever it was, it hadn't reached our building yet.

Sneaking through the halls and wet slippery grass that's a common occurrence here, is unsettling.

"What do you think it is?" Alice asked, her high, tinkling soprano voice wavering.

"I don't know but whatever it is, frighteningly deathly." I responded.

Just as we reached the main office building, we could hear the pleasurable groans of the things, the terrified wailing its victims, and the ghoulish dragging of multiple feet and bodies. Peering in through the building's windows , we could see the gruesome and bloody carnage the things left in their wake. Dead bodies of students & staff lay in large bloody puddles with chunks missing from their faces, arms, legs, chests, and any other body part you can think of. Some have their eyes torn out from the sockets or thin pieces of skin or muscle hanging off of their bodies. The weirdest and most bizarre thing that Ali and I have ever seen was the dead reanimating. I shit you not, they literally got up from the ground and started moaning and groaning like the others. So me and Ali being the smart people we are, we make like Tom and Cruise.


	3. Chapter 2

Paranoia of the Undead

CHAPTER 2 BPOV

_**A/N**__**: All copyrights go Stephenie Meyer the amazing and creative woman who thought up these wonderful characters.**_

_**To all of my readers the ones that are still with me anyway, I'm SO SORRY about the long wait. School has gotten in the way and recovering from a tumbling accident. I'll stop wasting y'alls time now.**_

Streaking through wet grass and slippery concrete to get back to the building was terrifying. When we finally made it back to the room, the door was locked. We started pounding on the door, hoping that everyone in there – including Tanya, no matter how annoying she was – to the door the door for us. Finally, after 250 – yes I counted, sue me – knocks, Jessica, a short pretty brunette with cute russet-brown eyes, opens the door for us, her own scalpel in hand. When she sees it's just us, she breathes a sigh of relief, and lets us in.

"So what did you see out there?" she asks us as she closes and locks the door.

"You really don't want to know." Alice said as she fell down hard on her stool.

"They like probably like didn't see anything because like they are so total like losers." Lauren muttered to Tanya. She was the same Tanya, Jessica too, but she's more flighty and gossipy.

"Lauren, I swear on my mother's grave, I will cut out your tonsils with a rusty nail, if you don't shut up." I said as I flopped down next to Ali.

"Well then like tell us what you like saw, Swany." she said back in the same nasally voice.

"Fine, Students and teachers were lying in pools of blood with chunks of skin and muscle taken out them, dead. You wanna know the best thing, they rose from the dead, reanimated, like zombies." I retorted with sarcasm and the underlying rage I had for the trio.

"OMG! That is like so gross! Don't they like care about like carbs and their like weight?! I mean EWW!" screeched a horrified Jessica.

"Jessica, in case you didn't get the memo, THEY ARE DEAD!" Mike, a less stupid jock with spiked blonde hair, said," They wouldn't care about all of that."

"So what's the plan?" Lauren asked.

"I think that's the first time I've heard you say a full sentence without 'like'."

"You are such a bitch" she replied back.

"Why thank you."

"Skank. What's the plan?"

"First get the out of here without dying." Alice said.

"Getting weapons to like defend ourselves." Tanya said.

"Hopefully find other people to help us understand what's happening, better." Tyler, a kind of geeky dude with light mocha colored skin and eyes replied.

"It's settled then, we go out there, fight for our lives and try to find other survivors and hide-outs." Eric – another geeky looking kid with very bad face-acne, greasy black hair, and Steve Urkel glasses – said.

_**.. -PotU-..**_

Packing our bookbags, purses, and any other bag that hasn't been filled was filled with scalpels, needles (nasty-ass things), and anything sharp that we could find. The guys were really hyped about "kicking some nasty zombie ass" and I quote from Mike. The Bitch Brigade were trying to freshen themselves up for some unknown reason. All I said was,"Fuck it all to hell! Will you idiots hurry the fuck up. You'll just fuck your ugly faces back up again anyway. All I want to do is to get out of this place. Let's go."

_**A/N: Sooo, that was the second chap. Hopefully y'all liked it. Please R&R. See y'all soon.**_


	4. Chapter 3

Paranoia of the Undead

CHAPTER 3 BPOV

_**A/N**__**: All copyrights go Stephenie Meyer the amazing and creative woman who thought up these wonderful characters.**_

_**To all of my readers the ones that are still with me anyway, I'm SO SORRY about the long wait. Enjoy the chapter and more will be coming your way soon.**_

"EEEWWW!" Tanya screeched in her high-pitched nasally voice as we tried not to attract attention to ourselves. Ours shoes squeaked against the linoleum floors making me scrunch my face up every time and straining my ears, listening to any sound that was coming from the empty, blood splattered halls. The smell of dead and decaying flesh and salty, rusty smell of the blood was getting to me. Seeing the destruction of the once pristine halls and floors caused by the zombies was unsettling.

Reaching the front doors of the school you could see nothing. I mean literally nothing, the parking lot and the road. There were no zombies or large pools of blood. Suddenly, I felt something grab onto the back of my dark blue hoodie. I spun around quickly and saw Alice shaking with fear and glancing back behind the group incessantly.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I questioned also looking behind us.

"I heard moaning and something dragging across the floor behi- AAAHHH!" she screamed just as about ten zombies started shuffling down the hall towards us. Shrugging Alice off, I pulled out a handful of scalpels. I started chucking the things at the grotesque fuckers and watched in amazement as a few of the scalpels went into a few of the zombies' eye sockets killing, or should I say _re-killing_, them. The others followed my lead started throwing whatever their fingers touched first at zombies, causing their numbers to decrease.

So focused on what I was doing and not paying attention, two of the death-reeking fuckers got to close and bit Mr. Banner and Tyler both.

"Fuck, you little bitch!" yelled Tyler as it chomped down on his leg, tearing it to shreds and probably spreading the changing-killing- chemical- thing-a-majigger into his body. I looked over to Banner to see his exposed flesh being ripped and torn, blood soaking his clothes, the zombies, and the floor beneath them.

"Dammit, let's go we can't save them." I yelled at the remaining people in the group. We ran like our asses were on fire towards the front doors of the building and out into the colder than a witches tit weather.

"Come on, we have to find some place safer than this." I yelled as we all ran down the street, away from the school, away from our dead friends and classmates, away from the only the safe we had.

All we did was run.

_**A/N: Sooo, that was the third chap. Hopefully y'all liked it. Please R&R. See y'all soon.**_


	5. Chapter 4

Paranoia of the Undead

CHAPTER 4 BPOV

_**A/N**__**: All copyrights go Stephenie Meyer the amazing and creative woman who thought up these wonderful characters.**_

For about an hour, we've been running, but running where we had no idea other than that we had to get away from the high school and those damn zombies.

"Hey! I see my parents store, let's go hide in there!" Mike said as said store – Newton's Outfitters – was looming in the distance. So far I didn't see anything walking or shuffling around the building, which hopefully meant that it was safe. As we got closer and closer to the store, I started to some moaning and groaning coming from far left side of the building. The closer we got to the store the louder and hungrier the moan got. Right as we got to the plexiglass door ten zombies stumbled from the side of the building and headed straight towards us. Grabbing a hold of the limited supply of weapons that we had from our bags and started throwing and stabbing at the fuckers hoping to at least slowed them down enough to get to door.

"Ah, shit!" I heard someone scream before the door to the store flew open and the most gorgeous man I've ever seen came running out with a knife in both hands and started stabbing the zombies in the head making them drop like the dead weights that they were. As the last of them were killed by his friends and him, he turned towards and I swear I heard angels singing. He had the most intense emerald green eyes, unruly brown hair that had natural red and blonde highlights that made it look bronze in the muted sunlight. He was tall probably 6'3" with lean muscles that you could see under his tight black t-shirt and dark washed jeans. His face, good lord his _face_, was a work of art with high cheekbones, a chiseled jaw line that I just wanted to lick, dark pink lips that I wanted all over my body, and straight nose that had a slight bump on the bridge indicating that it was probably broken before.

As I looked into his eyes again I saw that his eyebrow was raised and he had a slight crooked smirk on lips that made him even more handsome.

"What?" I said looking away, blushing. I was so embarrassed at getting caught ogling him.

"Come on, we don't need any more of them coming here." He said as he turned back to go into the store.

I swear to God, I just orgasmed from hearing his voice. It was all dark and deep and rough and like crushed velvet. It covered my skin in its sexiness. I think I just died and gone to heaven.


End file.
